I Rub Aria!
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Taco Tuesday had not sat well with Aria, waking up in the middle of the night with an upset stomach. Adagio offers some help, but why? What secrets does she know about her fellow siren, and what motive does she have with helping out at all?


**I Rub Aria!**

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

_Content: Femdom and Suggestive.  
><em>

'_Uuuurgleeee…'_

Aria Blaze stirred in her sleep, resisting the urge to groan from the pain she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gritted her teeth and put a hand to her stomach in an attempt to ease it, feeling her insides becoming very stiff and yet sensitive to her touch. A streak of sweat flowed down her forehead and feeling it land on her free hand.

It was too much; she had to do something about this.

The siren opened her eyes, darkness greeting her vision. They were in the nurse's office of Canterlot High School. It wasn't long until after the registration kick-off party for the Battle of The Bands that she and her fellow sirens needed a place to sleep for the night. After spending years and years of traveling around place to place, the fact that they'll likely be staying at this school now made it all feel very strange to sleep in what can otherwise be considered their official "beds".

The three of them each were sleeping on a separate small bed in the nurse's office, used mainly for sick students to just rest up and not for any real sleeping through long nights. There weren't any blankets for them, so it took them almost a full hour searching the school for anything that would make a good enough substitute, eventually settling for towels that they were lucky enough to find the girls' gym room.

"I'll never eat another taco for as long as I live," She growled under her breath as she slowly got up from her small bed. She was easily referring to back to earlier today when they just seduced those humans into turning their school's musical showcase into a battle of the bands: after their success, their dim-witted partner, Sonata Dusk, insisted for them to have lunch afterwards, so they eventually cave in and tried some of the food that was being served for Taco Tuesday. But that wasn't enough for the air-headed siren. She then had to make some special fruit punch during the registration party which she insisted everyone try out; definitely one of Aria's more regrettable moments. Regardless of Sonata's objection, that really was one of the worst drinks she ever had in recent times.

The point was that whatever was in those tacos and fruit punch have not agreed with Aria's stomach, evidence of her putting a hand to it in a futile attempt to ease the growing pain. _'There has to be medicine for this somewhere in this office,'_

Careful to not wake the others up, she slowly lifted the towel off of her and got up from her small bed, her bear feet touching the cold tiled-floor, making her hiss. Looking down at her nightshirt and shorts, still keeping a hand to her aching stomach, she took a deep breath and stood up, pressing against the cold floor as the rest of her body rose up from the bed. She walked passed the curtain towards the nurse's desk, scanning her eyes across the room for any place where they keep medicine.

'_Uuuurgleeee…'_

Her stomach gurgled beneath her hand, and decided to just go for it and find something quick. She quickly searched through the desk for the key, which was an easy thing for her; putting the school staff under their spell provided a lot more benefits than simply feeding off their negative energy. She easily got one of the locked cabinets opened, and using the whatever little light-source she had, a simple candle out of the several that were lit and placed throughout the office in order to provide some light, she checked through the small boxes and containers of medicine, examining the instructions and uses on them in hopes of the finding the one she needs.

"Head-trauma, no. Stitches, no. Bandages, no," Speaking to herself as she checked through each product one at a time. "Wrong cabinet, then,"

None of the products were the ones she needed. She let out a sigh and closed the cabinet's door, turning around to try checking another cabinet, until she let out a sudden gasp, flinching backwards as her eyes lay upon an unsuspecting, but otherwise familiar figure.

"You're up pretty late," Spoke the deep, sultry that belonged to none other than her leader, Adagio Dazzle, taking a step out of the shadows and into Aria's candlelight, revealing that familiar smug smile she often wore on her face.

"I can say the same for you," Aria retorted, folding her arms across her front.

Adagio shook her head and replied with, "You woke me up,"

Aria gave a simple "Humph," in response, not wanting to argue in this current situation.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I'm sick," Aria answered. "Stupid Sonata and Taco Tuesday, I'm never gonna eat another taco nor drink anything she makes ever again. Now my stomach is hurting and I'm just looking for some medicine,"

"You mean something like this?" Adagio raised her hand to show Aria a capsule filled with pills, the instructions being read as the kind of medicine to use for any kind of stomach troubles.

"Where did you find that?"

"In the other cabinet, the one you weren't looking through,"

"But I had the keys," Aria protested quietly, trying to avoid waking up Sonata.

"They were already unlocked before the school closed up. It pays to have the staff eating out of the palms of our hands," Adagio replied with a smug smirk, lightly waving the capsule in front of Aria.

Aria stepped forward to take the capsule, but Adagio pulled it away just before her fellow siren's fingers touched it. "What?"

"Nah-ah-ah~," Adagio retorted. "There's something that I need to discuss with you,"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I really need that medicine," Aria said with irritation; she really wasn't in the mood for whatever Adagio wanted to say.

"No, it has to be now," Adagio spoke back. "I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and have you objected to wanting to talk about it now."

"Grrr…" Aria growled under her breath and folded her arms again. "Fine, but give me the medicine once you're done. My gut can't take anymore of this."

"Very well then; I found these among your clothes, Aria," Adagio moved her other hand out from behind her back, holding something in its grip. Aria's eyes narrowed in on what it could possibly be, and then suddenly widened in under shock.

Within Adagio's hand was a simple bra-Aria's bra, except that it was a normal bra, but within the cup was a padded inside. And between her thumb and index finger was a strapped undergarment that was also shaped similarly to an athletic cup.

"How did you-" Aria tried to speak.

"Look, if it was just the padded bra, I really wouldn't care if you were _that_ insecure," Adagio cut her partner off before continuing. "But that doesn't explain the cup. Who are you, Aria? I want to know now."

Aria gritted her teeth, doing her best to ignore her aching stomach, her eyes narrowed bitterly at her leader. "It's your fault…"

"Excuse me," Adagio raised an eyebrow.

"It's because of you that I had to wear that stuff," Aria hissed at Adagio, now making things fully clear of what was going on.

"So you're really a guy?"

"… Yes."

An awkward silence fell between the two sirens, Aria trying to avert his gaze from Adagio, and still ignoring the pain in his stomach. His most personal secret has been uncovered and he doesn't know what to do with it, or what will his leader will think about it.

"So how was this my fault exactly?" Adagio finally broke the silence.

"When we were banished here, you had trouble accepting my actual biological sex and gender, to where you made me try to resemble you and Sonata so that you can still maintain the image of three female sirens," Aria answered, his voice still containing that tone of bitterness.

"Well, you always did look no different from the rest of us back in Equestria," Adagio put a hand, the one holding the capsule, to her chin. "Though I admit that I may have been pretty foolish back then. Time flies a lot when you're banished to another world for generations, to where hindsight can be a real pain in the butt."

Aria hissed when he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his gut again, as if he was just punched there. "May I have the medicine now?"

"Not yet,"

"What?"

Adagio smirked, putting the padded bra and cup-strapped undergarment aside, and stepped towards Aria. "I'm not going to let this moment slip by to mess with you, now that I know your most personal secret, Aria…" She put the capsule in one of the pockets of her sweatpants.

"Adagio…" Aria tried to speak, but was caught off guard when he felt himself backed against the desk and when Adagio took a quick step forward, grabbing hold of his wrists, and moving in closer and closer until they were both looking directly into each other's faces. Aria could feel Adagio's breath panting onto his face which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Adagio, what are you doing?"

"Just having some fun," Adagio teased, a wicked grin spreading across her face. She was standing far too close for comfort; Aria's eyes couldn't help but trail down, in attempt to break away from her gaze, when they caught notice of her front. Aside from her grey sweatpants, Adagio was also wearing a purple, midriff-bearing top that gradually contained her… curves. Despite how she looked during the day, Adagio was certainly more 'filled-out' than she let on, to where Aria wondered if she purposely binds her chest just so that she could fit inside of that jumpsuit of hers.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. _'Curse this human form!'_ He thought to himself as he could feel his face becoming hot and his blood rushing through his body. When you've been trapped in another world, stuck in the form of that world's dominant species, for over a thousand years, it's inevitable that your body would start to function like that world's species, including how one interacts with the opposite sex.

But what happened next made Aria lose his breath. Adagio suddenly pressed herself against Aria's body, sliding her hands underneath his armpits and then up to behind his shoulders, bringing him into an embrace. She nuzzled her face against his right cheek, stilling smiling as she felt Aria heating up from her sudden move.

"Eheheheh…" She giggled. "I can feel your heart racing. What's the matter, Aria? Does my presence make you quiver that much?"

"W-Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like I said, I'm just having some fun… messing with you," Adagio snickered as she held Aria closer and tighter.

Aria groaned again, not from his leader's embrace, but from his aching stomach again. "Adagio… I'm sick. My stomach won't stop hurting. Stop jerking me around, I need that medicine!" His voice hissed at the last moment, his gut feeling like it was punched again.

"Alright, alright," Adagio sighed and then released Aria from her embrace. "Tell you what, though; as a token of me forcing you to look and act as girl for all these years, I'll do a special favor for you. As long it doesn't have to do with you taking over my role as leader, it can be anything you want."

Aria didn't say anything at first. _'She's up to something. She wouldn't just offer me something like this on a silver platter without an alternate motive behind it all.'_

"Giving me that medicine would help, for starters," He then gave an answer to his leader.

Adagio sighed, but then pulled the capsule out of her pocket. "Oh, fine. You sure you can't think of anything to make it worth your time?" Aria took the capsule and popped a pill into his mouth and swallowing it down with a quick cup of water from a nearby container. Finally, after having to deal with the internal pain, he was relieved to finally get some medicine in himself.

"It will be a while before the medicine takes effect. You sure you don't have anything on your mind? Nothing to help make you feel better?" Adagio continued pushing the question, much to Aria's dismay, until he finally considered the possibility of getting something out of it.

"Well, I…"

"Yes…?" Adagio spoke up, a hint of curious eagerness in her voice.

"Maybe you can, um…r-ru…" Aria stuttered, feeling his face becoming hot again.

"What was that?" Adagio stepped closer to hear better.

"Maybe you can rub… rub… my… um…" Aria was still hesitant.

"Rub…?" Adagio asked. "Use your words, Aria."

"Rub my, um… st-st-stom…"

"Your stomach…?" Adagio replied, finishing what she assumes would be what the other siren was trying to say.

"E-Except with the… the, um… k-kid… ie… words." Aria continued.

"Kiddie words?"

Aria kept his gaze away from his leader, but ultimately gave her a small nod.

Adagio put her palm to her head and sighed. "You know, you can easily do that yourself,"

"I know," Aria retorted, but still kept silent and unsure. "But I… I would want you… to… do it… and say the… ki…kid-"

"Wait!" Adagio interrupted Aria, bringing the situation back into an awkward silence. Aria felt that something wasn't right, and wasn't just referring to the pain in his stomach either. He knew that she was thinking of something, analyzing it and coming up with something unsettling. "Oh, I see now…" She broke the silence again, in a way that almost made Aria jump again. A wicked smile easily crept across her face, more sinisterly than before, with her teeth noticeably shiny in the dark and her eyes visible and looking at Aria with an almost predatory-like gaze.

"Adagio…?" Aria felt fear rising up inside of him, causing his heart to quiver again. He found himself back up against the desk again when Adagio suddenly rushed up to him and grabbing hold of his wrists again.

"I see now what you want, little Aria," Adagio's presence had just became more intimidating than before. "You want me to comfort-no, coddle you, whispering childish words to you as I ease your stomachache by rubbing it. Because you think those words are cute, even though you're too embarrassed to say them yourself, because you like the idea of me saying those cute little words to you."

Aria tried to look away again, but Adagio wouldn't allow him to do so. Where ever he moved his head, she followed alongside to make sure her face was always within his line of sight, until he had no choice but to look back at her again.

The golden-haired siren fought back to keep herself from laughing too loudly, but nonetheless let out a chuckle. "Oh-ho, who would've thought the abrasive Aria Blaze was such a big baby!"

"Let go of me," Aria struggled to break free from Adagio's grip, but the leading siren wouldn't let go.

"Well, why aren't you? You're a guy, and you have the strength to repel me. Why aren't you doing it?" Adagio said teasingly, still projecting that wicked smile of hers. "Unless, you _want_ to be put in this position. Heheh, this is getting better and better, for me that is,"

"Let go…" Aria hissed. His stomach pains were acting up again; he cursed the fact that the medicine's effects haven't kicked in yet. Adagio decided to spice this situation up a bit; she pulled Aria towards her, taking several steps back herself, leading the other siren back towards the small beds. With one little snicker, she pushed herself forward onto Aria, causing him to stumble back, landing on his bed on his back with Adagio pleasingly landing on top of him. This was starting to get on his nerves, and he was sure to let his leader know with a simple growl, "Adagio…"

"Tell you what, though, Aria," Adagio spoke up. "I'll happily oblige your request and give you a nice… _tummy_-rub, if you beg me for it first,"

Aria gave her an un-amused glare. "I knew you had an alternate motive behind all of this,"

"Of course I do," Adagio replied smugly. "I need to put you in your place."

"My place?" Aria asked, suddenly confused by what Adagio meant by that.

"Earlier today, outside of the cafeteria, you _dared_ to suggest that we follow your lead when I already had everything planned out," Adagio explained, her expression becoming more maniacal; Aria felt a cold shiver crept up his spine. "You and Sonata don't seem to understand, it's because of _me_ that we've managed to stay alive and together in this world. Without me, you're nothing! Sonata is easy to control, but you, little Aria, still some spirit left in you. You firmly displayed it earlier, and I… don't like that. Not one bit,"

She moved her face closer and to Aria, enough to cause a subconscious instinct within the other siren to kick in, trying to push himself further deep into the bed in hopes of getting away from that manic look on Adagio's face. His heart was racing, his breathing becoming more noticeable, as fear began to overwhelm him. "I'm going to make sure that you never defy my authority again,"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we can be here all night long. I wouldn't want either of you to be too exhausted for tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind putting you into a worse condition than an upset stomach," Adagio finished.

"S-Sonata's asleep. What if she wakes up in the middle of this?" Aria protested.

"That girl can sleep through an earthquake. And if she does wake up anyway, I'll be sure to keep her mouth shut; after all, this is between me and you," Adagio moved her face back a bit, allowing Aria to breathe in a more comfortable space. "Now then, Aria, beg. Beg me to make you feel better,"

Aria gritted his teeth. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm seriously turning your request over on its head. Come on, now, beg me, or else…"

Aria hated being threatened, but he could tell that she wasn't kidding, and it definitely seemed like she will do something awful to him if he didn't comply. His face flushed, hating to go along with this, but what other choice did he had?

"W-Will you, um… rub my… s-stomach, Adagio?"

"Nah-ah-ah, say the other words for it, Aria. You know, those kiddie words that you're so embarrassed to say," Adagio's eyes scaling over Aria's body, watching him shivering in cowardice before her intimidation. Watching the poor siren is such a state was starting to make _her_ face blush with red.

"But…" Aria struggled in vain again to break from her grasp.

"And say 'please' too. Come on, Aria, you know it still hurts. Don't you want the pain to be eased?" Adagio pressed further, watching poor Aria's reactions with an utmost sadistic glee.

Aria couldn't take it anymore. The amount of stress and terror that was being put onto him wasn't making things any better for his stomach. "Please… r-rub my… my…"

"You can do it. Just say the words and I'll gladly oblige," Adagio insisted her siren companion.

"My… t... t-tu…" Aria's face was practically red now from the amount of blood rushing through his veins from how embarrassing this whole thing really was for him.

"Yes?"

"Tu… Tum…"

"Say it, Aria. Say it for me," Adagio was getting too much into this. "Beg me,"

"Aaaah…." Aria moaned, trying to fight it all, even if he knew it was futile. It had to stop now!

"_Beg me~"_

"Please rub my tummy, Adagio!"

Aria's eyes opened, panting heavily from the revelation. His face hot from blushing, and sweat starting to pour down the side of his face. Adagio let out an evil laugh, reveling in what she just made the other siren do. "There, that wasn't so hard now, wasn't it?"

Aria glared at Adagio with mixed emotions, contempt, and yet, much to his confusion, fulfillment. "You are the worst, Adagio Dazzle."

"And proud of it," Adagio retort smugly. "But, I am a siren of my word. I'll happily make you feel better, little Aria. I'll happily rub your tummy now,"

To Aria's surprise, Adagio released his wrists from her painful grip, though she kept most of herself on top of him, scooting a part of herself to his side. With a single hand, she scooped her fingers underneath Aria's nightshirt, slowly pulling it up towards both her and her fellow siren, revealing much to her surprise his small, thin, very femininely shaped stomach. Her hand let go of his nightshirt and crept down to his midriff until her slender fingers made contact with his soft skin. She felt his stomach sank from foreign feeling of another person's touch. She lowered the rest of her hand down until it was firmly planted against Aria's flat stomach, feeling the warm sensation of his skin, but also of the light gurgling of his innards.

"You poor boy," Adagio happily teased. "You must really felt awful to get this sick just before tomorrow,"

"Hmm," Aria didn't say anything in response. Adagio didn't need an answer; she can perfectly see it in his eyes.

Adagio got to work, slowly moving her hand over and across Aria's front, up and down in a gentle, almost nurturing manner. "Your tummy is so adorable, Aria. It's so small, soft, and warm. I'd never thought you would like this sort of thing, but then again, _I'd_ never thought I would like doing this to you. So how does my hand feel? Too rough for you?"

"No," Aria spoke back at last, his face still blushing from the sensation of it all. "It's actually feels… good,"

"Glad to hear it," Adagio continued rubbing his front. "You see? I'm not so heartless. I can be merciful, caring, and nurturing to you and Sonata, as long you both stay on my good side,"

Aria sighed and gave in. "Fine. I won't defy you again, oh great, fearless leader," he replied in a mocking tone, moving his hand up against Adagio's bushel of hair, twirling his fingers against her poofy locks.

"Tell me," Adagio scooted closer. "What do you think of me while I'm doing this for you? Do you like to imagine me as your mother? Your older sister? Your babysitter? Your mentor? Your mistress? Your lover?"

Aria blushed again from embarrassment, not saying anything to Adagio, even though his silence was enough of an answer for the sinister siren. "Don't think for a second that you're the only one benefiting for this, my little Aria. I'm getting a thrill myself for imposing my domination over you, showing you who the boss is, and putting you in your place. Your silence, your blushes, and you turning your face away from me proves how much I have control over you; how I _own_ you. Whether it's Equestria or this pathetic little world, I will be adored, both from the humans and from you and Sonata. Listen to my voice, and obey my will, and I shall reward you appropriately."

Aria still didn't say anything, but as always, the look on his face was enough to bring a smile to Adagio's face; he will obey. Adagio's hand came to a short stop, and then turned her look towards the other siren. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

Aria put his own hand to his stomach. "It still hurts a little. Can you keep rubbing it until I fall asleep?"

Adagio shook her head amusingly from such a response. "You sure want to be spoiled, don't you? Very well done, what else shall I do to put you at ease? Shall I sing you a little lullaby, dear?"

"What?" Aria turned to look at her seriously. Adagio rose herself up a little bit, enough to where she's now looking down at him, closing her eyes and preparing herself. Her free hand reached out towards his face, fingers brushing his side as they reached across until she had his right cheek caressed within her hand. Her other hand, the one that was still placed on his stomach started to move again, this time in a more oval-shape pattern. Aria watched in surprise as Adagio's pendant gave its iconic ominous glow, and then turned his eyes back up to her face. She slowly opened her eyes again, now bearing a hypnotic allure, as she took a breath and opened her mouth and began to sing…

"_Aaaaa__aaaa__-ah~! Aaaa__aaah__~! Aaaa__aaa__aa-ah, Haaa__aa__-aah~!"_

Aria's eyes blink in surprise as Adagio sang their song; that one familiar vocal that they all would commonly sing to control others and stir up chaos. Even though he didn't feel any change to his thought-process thanks to his own pendant, the strong irony of a siren, a creature who controls and hypnotizes others with their song, to be on the receiving end of such an alluring song, was not lost on him. Adagio's hand brushed against his hair as her other hand still rubbed his stomach. Aria didn't know what to fully think of it all, but this kind of attention-this… affection, was slowly making him feel as ease.

As much as they used that song over and over, he couldn't help but admit how nice that song really was. It sounded beautiful, alluring, hypnotic, and… peaceful. His eyelids started to become heavier and heavier, as he fought back the urge to yawn, but inevitably, he gave in. His body told him to let go of his thoughts, and let go he did. His sight was shrouded in darkness as his eyes fully closed, his breathing becoming slow and stable, and his body relaxing.

He lay still in bed, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Adagio finished her singing, inspecting her now asleep companion, and then smiled. She took her hand off of Aria's stomach, gently pulling his nightshirt down, and then pulled the towel over across his body. She gentle brushed a lock of hair from his eyes before standing up again. "Like I said, serve me well and I shall continue to reward you, maybe even give you more tummyrubs in the future. I'm sorry that you had to hide the real you this whole time, but just bear it a little longer. Once the Battle of the Bands is over and we get our true powers back, you can be your real self again…"

She took a step away from the bed before returning to own.

"Until then, good night, my little siren."


End file.
